Twilight Remix
by scabbedwings13
Summary: Time to indulge in our favorite obsession. Lots of crucial events that we almost all agree should have gone down in the book! First meeting, the crush, dating, love, wedding, change... BxE
1. Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Song lyrics alluded to: Something I Can Never Have by Nine Inch Nails.**

**I really hope you like this. I wanted to take a new approach so don't get mad. This one's for the girls (what I mean by that is it's in BPOV) . I love you guys. Thanks for reading!**

Okay, so here I am in Forks yet again. Why would I ever trick myself into thinking that it wouldn't be this bad? That I could deal with the rain and the trees and the utter lack of sunshine? In Phoenix I could lie out in the sun and wear shorts nearly all year. The only believable explanation is that I was delusional getting out of my mom's car at the airport in Phoenix with my sunglasses on. This is terrible. It's worse than terrible, Forks is my own personal wet dreary hell. Yes, it feels like hell. Deep down I knew what I was getting myself into of course but I just couldn't bear to see my mother so unhappy when Phil had to leave every other week or so. I smirked at this thought. Well, I guess there are the sacrifices we are all willing to take in order to keep those close to us happy.

Charlie's house was just as I remembered from my childhood. Almost nothing had changed. Everywhere you dare look in the house Renee's touch is all you see. Just a fading reminder of her for Charlie. Upstairs, my old bedroom was just as I remembered as well. I sat down on the soft twin bed and glanced at my only suitcase sitting near the foot where I left it a week and a half ago. I still hadn't gotten around to unpacking anything 

that wasn't essential. I started school on my second day in Forks and haven't really done anything but homework. Its funny how one person can change your life forever. Two years ago I never would have foreseen myself in this situation I'm in now. After all who could possibly be masochistic enough to dream this up for themselves? When Phil came into Renee's life my mother and I drifted apart. She wanted to be with him all the time and I became nothing but a hindrance. I love my mother but I felt jealous all the same. I decided that it would be best if I just moved in here with Charlie.

The rain started to tap against my window and I thought to myself, ok so I might be a little masochistic.

I decided to unpack and make dinner. Charlie had insisted that we go out and eat every night since I arrived and I definitely didn't want this to turn out to be the norm around here. The fridge was empty and the freezer was full of whole fish. That's great. Just spectacular. What does Charlie think I am? A Grizzly bear or something? I grabbed my raincoat, my keys, and the money Charlie left me for normal human food. The drive wasn't very long because everything important to these people was located in the center of town. Everything important consisting of: the gas station, school, grocery store, bank, and of course the police station where Charlie was thankfully working today even though it was Saturday. My truck was a little noisy making its way through town but no one really seemed to notice to my amusement. The parking lot was fairly crowded, at least for Forks, when I arrived but I noticed one car right away. Mike's green Camry. I had forgotten that he worked at the market on weekends and 

now I grimaced at the thought of him following me around the store making sure I found everything I was looking for with his undivided attention.

I pulled into the parking lot, circled around, and drove right back out onto the main street again. Not today. I was definitely not in the mood. I didn't really want to go back to Charlie's right away so I turned onto an unfamiliar back road and just continued to drive. After about a mile I noticed a little building nestled behind a few trees on my right. My truck made it down the dirt driveway with no problem and I parked in front of the curious brick building. It was a library! I really don't know how I could've missed this haven before but I wasn't about to ignore it now. I went inside and let the warm air feel my nose. Ah the smell of old books. I didn't know where to begin. The building itself looked small but it was stocked full inside. The carpet was a warm brownish red and the wooden isles seemed endless. After about an hour I started to feel like someone else was watching me. It was really starting to creep me out. I glanced up at the front desk and the little woman with long brown hair and thick rimmed glasses seemed to be engrossed a novel of her own. I made my way to another isle stopping to look behind me every few feet when I noticed him in front of me all of a sudden. I knew who he was right away. It was Edward Cullen. He was leaning rather nonchalantly against the bookshelf staring back at me with a slightly crooked grin.

**Please, please, please REVIEW! I need to know if I should continue with this or not. So please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Lunch?

**Ok. Here's chapter two! I appreciate the reviews for the first chapter. The more reviews, the faster the updates. I really like to know my story is going well if I'm going to continue to write it. Thanks a bunch. I love you all. BxE, it's time to indulge our favorite obsession .**

_After about an hour I started to feel like someone else was watching me. It was really starting to creep me out. I glanced up at the front desk and the little woman with long brown hair and thick rimmed glasses seemed to be engrossed in a novel of her own. I made my way to another isle stopping to look behind me every few feet when I noticed him in front of me all of a sudden. I knew who he was right away. It was Edward Cullen. He was leaning rather nonchalantly against the bookshelf staring back at me with a slightly crooked grin._

I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward Cullen. His name kept repeating itself over and over in my mind. I had only seen him twice. The first time had been in the lunch room with Jessica. He had been sitting with his family across the large room completely oblivious to my presence. Whenever I saw him the second time in Biology I knew something was very strange about him indeed. Or maybe with me in this case. I remember walking into the class and noticing him and the single empty space beside him first. In fact, that was the only thing I was aware of at the time. Edward. His slightly ruffled reddish bronze hair, beautiful stone white skin, and of course those smoldering topaz eyes. Wait. Topaz eyes? That day in Biology they were almost black. I frowned at the memory of him getting up as soon as I sat next to him. He glared at me like I had some kind of disease. He continued to glare at me for a few seconds and then he swiftly ran out of the room. Mr. Banner didn't seem to notice or care. I sat there blushing fiercely in my embarrassment. Why did he hate me? What did I ever do to him? I tried to forget Edward on that day. He didn't show up at school after that incident and I tried to convince myself that I most certainly could not have been the reason behind his absence.

And now, here I was standing face-to-face with him in all his glory. Edward Cullen. I had no idea what to say so I hesitantly smiled back at him and took interest in my shoe laces wondering what his reaction to me would be this time. Maybe we could come to some kind of truce, you know, I'll go to Biology on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and you can have Tuesday and Thursday. When he didn't say anything I 

looked back up at him and his expression was unreadable. He seemed perplexed and his head was cocked to the side a little. He's probably wondering why I'm not saying anything. Wow, way-to-go Bella.

"Hello, you're Edward right?"

Somehow I managed to speak to him. He seemed to shake himself out of his confused state and looked down at me with a bemused smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes, and you're Bella Swan."

His voice was musical and almost hypnotic. I was certain that if he continued to speak to me in that way he could get away with almost anything he pleased. A shudder went through me at the thought. I hoped he didn't notice but his grin reappeared.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself in Biology last week. I was... away."

"That's okay."

He seemed sincere enough. Why do still feel slightly edgy around him? Well, maybe it's because the last time I was in the same room with him everything went to hell.

"I didn't think anyone knew about this library. I've never seen anyone else in here besides Laurie."

Edward nodded towards the frail woman at the counter and then shifted his gaze back to my face.

"I found it on accident. I was driving by when I noticed the building out of the corner of my eye. I'm so glad I found it. I never thought I would find a place in Forks where I could just relax and enjoy myself, especially in this weather."

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. This was going well. Maybe Edward wasn't so bad after all but then why the scene last week? I was hesitant to mention it. I didn't want to break the happy 'how's the weather?' no pun intended talk, but I needed to know.

"So what was up with you in Bio last week? You seemed angry at me for some reason."

He frowned at me and looked down at the ground. The bookshelves seemed to close in on me for a second while I awaited his reply. He looked back up at me with a pained expression.

"Ah yes, please forgive me. I was being very rude and it was not your fault. If you could please just forget that ever happened. It was not my intention to offend you."

He smiled that crooked grin again and the bad memory was no more. Wow, this guy had one hell of a smile. I looked him up and down again ashamed to be in his very presence. The loopy smile on my face must have been enough for him to consider himself forgiven, at least for now.

"Would you like to get lunch with me?"

His voice alone distracted me momentarily. Did Edward Cullen just ask to take me to lunch? I thought Jessica said that Edward never showed interest in anyone other than his family. Wait until she hears about this even though I'd probably be too embarrassed about it later to tell her. I mean come on, he could've been the statue of an angel with me as the sick gargoyle in the rain as comparison. I shrugged and nodded at him grinning like an idiot. Mom always said it was important to set your standards high.

**Alright time to review. Please. All you have to do is click that little button to your left and type a sentence or two. That means review or I'll tell Edward that you're not really Bella! **


End file.
